Saishu no Mokugekisha
by KaminokoDaughters
Summary: The Shikon no tama has inscribed a prophecy upon Kagome's back. Now she must travel to find a missing goddess and her memories or the world will be destroyed.  'This necklace is the key?  But this it's just made of Sesshoumaru's hair.'
1. Anomalous and Uncharacteristic

The Taiyoko:Thanks for reading our story. And we're sorry it took so long to upload.

The Tsukiko: It is a great honor to have you chose to read this story out of so many others that are much more well written.

The Hoshiko: Yeah! It's great that want to read this, great, great, great!

The Tsuchiko: Indeed, all that is true, but we have to warn you that this is our first fanfic, and so things might get a little… rough, so please bare with us on this.

The Taiyoko: The Uchiko is still in Japan, so there's no telling when she'll be back.

KD: yes, we really did go to Japan this summer, if you want to see pictures from the time we went there, you'll have to wait until we finish uploading them to photobucket. If any of you get the chance to go, GO. It's amazing and make sure you stop in Hakone, and visit the hotsprings. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!! XP

**EXTRA! EXTRA! EXTRA!: SESSHOUMARU DOES NOT APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER, SHOUOU IS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT BUT EXTREMELY EXTREMELY IMPORTANT CHARACTER, PLEASE DO NOT CONFUSE THEM!**

thankyou

Summary: The Shikon no tama has inscribed a prophecy upon her back, and now she must travel to find a missing goddess and her memories or the world will be destroyed. this necklace is the key? But this it's jsut made of Sesshoumaru's hair.

**Saishu no Mokugekisha**

( Last Witness)

By: KaminokoDaughters

**Chapter 1: Anomalous and Uncharacteristic**

_Kagome leisurely hoisted herself from the herb covered ground with the grace of Sesshomaru, before she sighed deeply and turned her attentions to the now rising sun. She relished in the feel of the morning breeze as it swept through the tree enclosed clearing, fanning her now thigh length hair all around her. She took a deep breath before she reached down and picked up her full basket of herbs she would need for later, and turned to head back towards the village that would one day be known as Edo, and then eventually Tokyo._

_She let her mind wander through memories of days full of adventure and excitement, days when she was constantly traversing the lands of ancient Japan, while defeating vicious demons, and collecting the once scattered shards of the Shikon Jewel. She let her mind wander to days full of laughter, and good tidings, that were occasionally interrupted by witty banter. How she missed those days now long gone with the destruction of the foulest, vilest, most malicious hanyou to ever walk the earth. She certainly didn't enjoy the pain of those she encountered that had bore some scars, both mentally and physically, from the hanyou's influence. Though she was sad that people had come to harm from his influence, she was extremely happy for their words, for it was her anchor to power when she thought of them. _

_She remembered the huge celebration that had taken place once they inutachi had returned with news of the vile hanyou's death. She remembered the humbling words many bestowed upon her friends as well as herself. She would never forget the faces of all those who truly were happy for the defeat of the hanyou, whether for untaken revenge, or the insurance of their family member's safety, for now at least. _

_Kagome continued to travel down memory lane, as it became less sunny, darker, and more ominous. She remembered when she had been looking for the hanyou throughout the celebration, wondering where he could have disappeared. She didn't have to wonder long, as Inuyasha's voice drifted to her ears, from the direction of the forest. Kagome remembered absently wondering what he could be doing out in the forest during the celebration, and with whom he could be talking to, for it was rare that he would speak with himself, especially when the other voice's pitch held soft. Something just wasn't sitting right with Kagome, but she just chalked it up to the few sips of sake she had been 'convinced' into drinking by Sango and Miroku, as well as a few of villagers._

_Swiftly, she entered the forest, hoping her friend safe, when she came upon a clearing, illuminated brightly, with the power of the woman who now stood in Inuyasha's embrace, that she willingly returned. Kagome didn't say a word, as she had decided to give up on Inuyasha months before they had defeated Naraku. She knew she could never escape the surrounding shadow that she stood in that was Kikyo's legacy when it came to Inuyasha. She had always been told to never give up, but to also know when to make a strategic retreat. This had most definitely been one of those times, as she saw the freshly bleeding marks on Kikyo's neck. Kagome didn't even let the sight faze her as she turned to leave, but not before whispering lightly into the wind, "I wish you all the luck Inuyasha, and I hope you are truly happy."_

_Kagome didn't even look back to see Inuyasha and Kikyo, as she already knew that Inuyasha had heard her perfectly with his demonically heightened hearing. She remembered returning to the celebration and immediately downing a whole bottle of sake before grabbing a random villager and beginning to dance with him. She had continued dancing around and drinking until she ended up getting sick from all the spinning, she did. Kagome lightly laughed as she remembered leaning over against the wall and trying to dance with it, getting frustrated when it refused to dance with her. Kagome couldn't hold her alcohol at all. She was practically drunk and delirious after her first real intake of the hateful stuff._

_She even vaguely remembered calling Sesshomaru 'a cute artic puppy', before she headed off in some direction or another and found herself sleeping in one of the villager's beds the next morning. Kagome laughed at herself as she remembered the splitting headache she had and the promise to never drink so much ever again. She had told herself that if she ever caught herself drinking too much, she was going to throw all of the bottles into the ocean. The drunken wino's face that had paused outside of her door to look at her like she was insane and grip his bottle of sake tighter to his chest had been absolutely hysterical._

_Kagome sighed softly at the memories she had, for soon, that would be all she had. She could feel him coming for her, the rage the colored his aura red with hate. She wasn't sure what had caused it, but she knew that she could not fight him, because she could not bare the guilt she would have for killing him, nor could she stand the idea of killing anyone, whether in self-defense or not. _

_She knew this was coming since the night she saw him in the arms of Kikyo, uttering sweet nothings in her ear. She had predicted every move Kikyo made since that night, never making a move to hinder her, and this was the last move she would make, her own demise, and Kikyo's rebirth. Kagome had realized this fact the day she had come upon Kikyo wanting to join their group while they were still searching for the jewel shards. She conned everyone else with her ersatz benevolent words and actions, but Kagome saw right through her mask and refused to fall into her web of deception. If she was going to leave this plane, it was going to be on her own terms, not Kikyo's._

_Kagome didn't even remove her attention from the starry night sky, as she addressed the figure who burst through the trees and under brush surrounding the clearing she presently resided in. "So, she has finally chosen the night for her rebirth," her voice soft, holding no inflection. Her answer was a primitive, and feral growl that tore at Kagome's heart. "It is to be an evisceration then, is it? I suspected a much more humane bereavement, but it seems I overestimated that aspect of my opponent." Kagome said softly, her voice still monotone and dispassionate. Kagome severed her nerve sensors from her brain, so that the signal of pain could not be received and decoded. 'If this is your wish, then so be it,' Kagome thought to herself before she addressed her friend of six years. "If you are going to kill me in time for the spell to work, I suggest to speed this up." Kagome said still never taking her eyes off the sky. Kagome didn't even bat a lash as she was suddenly thrown across the clearing, into a large oak tree. She refused to look at her friend and instead let her attentions return to the night sky. She saw out of the corner of her eye, as he brought his claws to his lips and licked the blood from his fingers, in a manner fit for a starving, rabid dog. There was red in the corner of her eye growing, before she registered the fact that he was once again advancing towards her. She was all prepared to lie there and let him disembowel her, when she saw a glimmer of light. She brought her hand up quickly to her neck feeling the rounded form of the Jewel of Four Souls, but not the other. _

_She felt true fear at the fact that the other necklace, lay across the clearing. Forgetting about holding onto the spell that held back the pain, she focused on moving towards the necklace. But as soon as Kagome tried to make a move towards the necklace, she felt a sharp, shooting pain, lance through her leg. She looked back and saw the clawed hand gripping her oddly bent, and broken leg by the ankle. Kagome whimpered softly and turned her attentions towards her goal. She would die, 'but not without it', she decided before sending a jolt of power through her broken leg, burning his hand enough to make him let go long enough for her to get started. _

_Kagome paid her attacker no heed as she moved her arms as fast as she could, dragging her bloody, bruised, and broken body towards the glimmering necklace. 'I have to get it.' Kagome was almost there when she suddenly found herself being held up by the necklace the Shikon Jewel innocently hung from. Kagome choked and scratched at the unbreakable chain that held her suspended from the air. Kagome squeezed her eyes tight and tried to claw her way out, but when she started to feel sleepy and heavy, panic began to wash throughout her like a wave. With what little strength she had left, she sent another jolt of power through the Shikon Jewel, shattering it in the process. Her attacker released her and she went sprawling to the ground, dislocating her arm in the process. Kagome opened her tearing eyes to see the Shikon Jewel shards hovering around her broken form never moving. Kagome blinked and suddenly the shards shot towards her and sunk deeply into her back. Kagome sucked in a sharp breath as they met her skin and tore through. Kagome reached out and grabbed the necklace before she screamed out loud, a horrible sound that told of pain and anguish greater than any other._

_The sound was swiftly cut off, as her attacker dug his claws into her back and hauled her back towards him, causing his claws to make long lacerations in her already torn and bloody back. Kagome held back another scream as he dragged his dagger tipped hands through her soft skin, separating flesh from flesh, letting her blood seep out to pool on the ground. She felt him fingering the lips of her wounds with curious fingers, before she felt him burrow his claws into one of the shard wounds. He dug his claws even further when he couldn't feel the shards that had caused the wound. When his mining seemed fruitless, he let out a furious feral growl that thrummed through her blood. Kagome felt his frustration, and truly wanted to soothe it, but she knew she couldn't as the jewel shards had already become part of her body once more. It was no matter if she died, the jewel could no longer be separated from her body unless it was her will. Kagome let her eyes drift off towards the other side of the clearing where saw the perfect bright blue-tinted white crescent moon contrast greatly to the obscure dark violet night sky just beyond the tips of the trees just out of reach. It immediately made her think of the stoic silver tinted inu-Taiyoukai who had graced her with the necklace she used to carry the shikon no tama. _

_Kagome felt the blood slowly leak into her lungs, as she forced herself to roll over onto her profoundly damaged back. She panted heavily as she stared up at the sky once more before she began to speak, her words slightly garbled as she spoke through the serious internal bleeding. Kagome slowly turned her attentions towards the currently scarlet colored eyes of her companion as his cyan blue pupils narrowed even further into slits. He released another growl before viciously thrusting his clawed hand through her stomach. Blood spewed from her mouth as she began to cough violently through the blood flowing out and over the sides of her body, making the ground warm and squishy._

_Slowly as she felt her life force leaving her body, the blood red color seeped from his eyes, while the blue tinted faded to a more docile amber. He looked entirely surprised, as he gazed at her, recognition setting in. "Kagome…w-who?" he whispered before reaching out to her. he froze in utter shock as his eyes met his blood stained hand. Guilt and regret flooded his eyes as he stared at his hand, the blood rolling off the tips of his claws to land in the soft grass. At that sound, he slid back away from her, his eyes wide as he stared at her broken body and the evidence of his deed all over his fingers and around the clearing. Hoping to soothe his fears before she left the world, Kagome spoke up._

"_I let you take… my life… Inuyasha… because I would do… anything for my dearest… friend. You… needed only ask… and I would have… ended my life… gladly for your chance… at happiness. So… do… not… guilt… Inuyasha." She said as her eyes slowly lost their iridescence and faded to a dull bland gray._

Kagome suddenly sat up while coughing and hacking harshly. Kagome gulped in deep breaths of air as she tried to dispel the horrific images of her roccuring nightmare. As her coughing sub-sided and her breathing returned to normal, the silence once more returned to the clearing. It took but a few moments for her to realized that the fire she had started before she was captured by her nightmares had been reduced to nothing more than glowing embers. With an almost inaudible sigh, she prepared herself to get up, when she suddenly heard a twig snap off to the side of clearing.

Quicker than lightening she had her arrow nocked and aimed at the spot where the sound had been generated. The rustling continued to intensify as it camme closer, until it was just beyond the layer of surrounding trees. Kagome waited in silence for the creature's next move, when she suddenly felt someone's breath ghost across the back of her neck and then the shell of her ear. Immediately after followed four disturbingly cryptic words. Kagome held her breath as the rustling once agin resumed. She pulled her bow taught, and waited in smothered anticipation and silence as the creature continued to lessen the distance between the two of them. As it broke through the trees, Kagome realeased her arrow at the same time that she realized exactly who her mysterious visitor was.

Kagome watched as he effortlessly caught the arrow between his middle and pointer fingers. Kagome breathed harshly as the adreanline rushed through her at the realization of what she had almost done. She had almost taken a life, and not just any life, but his life. Kagome continued to gulp in giant breaths of air, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. She couldn't even lift her eyes to face the inu-Taiyoukai, as he stepped further into the clearing, setting the arrow onto her bag, his armor clinking and tail swaying all the way.

"Are you all right? I mean…of course…not that I was implying…it's just…" Kagome stuttered as laid her bow to the side and attempted to rise from her resting place on the ground. It was both _his_ words, as well as pain that lanced throughout her chest and back, that stopped her movement. She hissed deeply as she brought her hand to her stomach only to bring it back to her face to see it covered in blood.

"Shit!" He said as he quickly stepped forward to kneel at her side, while pulling her bag over to his side. He fished around inside her oversized yellow tattered backpack for a few minutes before his hand returned with a white metal box baring a red cross on top, firmly set in his clutches. " I told you not to move around to much, less you open your wounds again, and yet you continue to do such. Do you wish to bleed to death?" He berated her as he quickly pulled back her bedding and shirt to begin unwrapping her old bandages to replace them with new ones and healing salve.

"You say it like it's my fault you like to slink around in the woods without letting me know, then come back expecting me to know it was you. It's your fault you scared me half to death and caused my heart to beat so fast, my wounds opened again." Kagome said wincing as he wrapped the bandages tightly over a particuarly sore spot.

"Hn," he said as he tied it off in a knot and turned to dispose of her old bandages and relight the fire. "You should get some rest, if you don't, I can't guarantee your health. You _must_ regain your health, it is of the utmost importance." He said pushing her back lightly so that she could lay down and once more find sleep.

"I'll be fine, so stop worrying so much," she said yawning, "Good night…Shouou,"

"Good night, Lady Kagome," He said his golden eyes sweeping over her once to make sure all wounds were set securely. He then set about washing his armor and black fluffy tail of the blood from Kagome's wounds. "Yes, Lady Kagome, you must regain your health, or I fear, all is lost. For soon, it will reach you as well and you are in the greatest danger and disadvantage with the fact that you don't even remember or know about it. It can sweep through you in a matter of tortuous months or merciful hours. It has already taken many lives witin your homeland. You are the only one who find her and save them, but I fear without your other scattered pieces, this will end in tragedy…15 months may not be enough time," Shouou looked towards the sky and watched the receding crescent moon closely, before she saw a slight shudder in it's movement. "Yes, time is quickly diserting us, and that is what we need more than other. I do not think they will last long without your help… you must help us find the Uchiko. The others wait for her,"

Elsewhere…

A lone figure in a black coat stood amongst a field of flowers that out in all directions. The cloudless blue sky hung overhead with a mocking tone. The sun, carefully followed his every move with a god-like all-knowing-ness.

"Soon, my dear goddess, you will return to my side and I will have both you and your precious kingdom," he said turning towards the large ivory stone castle that stood proudly on the greenest hill in Avalon. "But first, I think a little incentive is in order, after all, one must keep thine own happiness." He said heading towards the castle, his long black cloak whipping around behind him. "Soon…soon the key master will find the gate keeper, and you will be released. This time my dear, megumi, she cannot save you."

Please Review!! bows deeply I really would like to know what you think, just know Shouou is not Sesshoumaru.

um...well how bout this i wont update until i get at least 10 reviews please and thank u


	2. A Helping Hand

KaminokoDaughters: This is important i really dont think my first chapter flows right after reading it over again so i wish that someone would go over it and help me clean it up and soften it up before i go anywhere with it. If you can help me please contact me at or just submit a comment thank you


	3. A simple request

Previous msg: Um... I wish to know everyone's feelings on the current story. I have regained hand written documents that pertain to this story as the computer documents containing the chapters are gone. I can try to finish this or a least get this story rolling, but onlii if you wish to continue on this journey with me. Please let me know your opinion. If you think i should scratch the entire story, you may leave a comment as well or if you leave nothing and at the end of the week i have no viewers wanting continuation, i will terminate this story. Please if you will contribute your vote so i can acurately gauge the demand factor against the repulsion factor.

07/09/09 update: I will and am continuing this story. If you have any suggestions, or advice, or even want to help me with the story plotline and to push me forward to get this story rolling, it would be greatly appreciated. Only i have to wait until my new charger for my laptop comes so i can get the chapters off and move them to the internet and all the previous work done on the plot. I hope you will wait and journey with me, thank you.

-Kaminoko


End file.
